This is an application for continuing support for an institutional predoctoral training program in Pharmacological Sciences currently in its 24th year. We request support for 12 predoctoral training positions for the next 5 years; this is the number of positions currently approved. The program is administered by the Graduate Group in Pharmacological Sciences (GGPS) and is the only program at the University of Pennsylvania that focuses on training students in fundamentals of pharmacology. The GGPS is made up of 76 faculty members from 20 Departments, 4 schools and 2 organizations; this diverse distribution along with a highly collaborative faculty creates an outstanding interdisciplinary research and training atmosphere for students. Currently there are 70 students in the program (60 TGE) with 50 students in thesis labs and 20 pre-thesis students. The training mission of the program is to provide a multifaceted flexible doctoral program that incorporates cutting edge research and a curriculum with 14 graduate Pharmacology courses that provides both depth and breadth in Pharmacology. The program is designed to prepare students as leaders in pharmacological sciences in academia, industry and government. Major areas of research, curriculum, and training include Neuropharmacology, Cell Signaling, Pharmacological Chemistry, Cancer Pharmacology, Cardiovascular Pharmacology, Pharmacogenetics, Environmental Toxicology, and Translational Medicine. Students take 4 required courses, 3 research rotations, 2 workshops and 3-4 additional electives in Pharmacology or related disciplines during the first 1.5 years in the program. Students take prelim exams in the form of an NIH grant proposal in the spring of year 2 followed by full time thesis research. Student training is enhanced by providing them multiple opportunities to present their research locally and nationally, student run journal clubs, seminars, and organizing and participating in an off-campus student symposium that focuses on graduate student research. Trainees receive guidance from the Academic Review Committee, academic advisors, thesis advisory committees, the GGPS chair, and PI of the training grant.